eras tu
by PaoMl
Summary: Te amo Edward Cullen y con ese pensamiento abandone este mundo para al fin compartir a la eternidad contigo. one-shot EXB / todos humanos espero que les guste... personajes de la maravillosa s. meyer la historia es mía!


Eras tú

Desde mi adolescencia siempre soñé con alguien como tú, mientras me sumergía en los mares de la lectura encontraba a mas poetas, personajes que siempre soñé que fueras tu, deseaba constantemente que fueras mi Sr. Darcy como en orgullo y prejuicio, o quizás un Adrien como en vampyr, o solo si un milagro existiese como un romeo de romeo y Julieta, pero las cosas no pasaban, te espere, decidí esperarte, porque no importaba si no te conocía, ya te amaba, no te había visto y ya te esperaba, tenia esperanza quizás algún día te encontraría.

Mike trato de acabar con mi espera, pero decidí denegarme a sus sentimientos y seguir esperándote, después fue Tyler que también quiso que estuviera con él, pero sabia que ellos no eras tú, también Erick se unió a esta corta lista de pretendientes que trataban de separarme de mi cautiva espera.

Pero los años pasaron y mi esperanza poco a poco desapareció, la vida siguió su rumbo termine la escuela y empecé la universidad, quizás llanamente te recordaba y en mis sueños aparecías, pero preocupada con alguna vez hallarte y no haberme dado cuenta, quizás quedaría sola, y si era alguno de los chicos con los que estuve en un bus, quizás fuiste una persona que paso a mi lado en la calle y por pensar en nada y en todo, nunca te vi, mis esperanzas se rompieron y quede destrozada quizás era verdad te perdí y no me di cuenta cuando, paso, de pronto apareció el, jure y quise pensar que eras tú, era alto, con un cuerpo espectacular, unos hermosos ojos negros carbón una sonrisa de infarto y decidí y quise convencerme que eras tú. El estaba en la misma clase que yo y alguna vez lo vi, pero algo me decía que él no era el indicado, quizás fue el miedo de estar sola y seguir sin nadie hizo que le aceptara una invitación a salir a él, a Jacob Black, el era agradable y todo un caballero, en la cena la pase muy bien no lo podía negar, pero algo me decía que el no eras tú, deje de lado ese sentimiento y deje que las cosas siguieran su rumbo, unos meses más tarde acepte ser su novia, tenía 22 años y era mi primer novio era patético, te olvide esos meses a su lado, me convencí que el eras tú, mi superhéroe, mi galán de novela, mi poeta empedernido, mi romeo, y así los meses pasaron y se cumplió un año, estaba encantada, mi madre lo adoraba, mi padre aun receloso de su presencia pero aun así lo aceptaban.

Iba una tarde rumbo a un hermoso café, estaba buscando una dirección y llevaba horas en aquella labor, estaba extraviada, nunca había ido a esa parte de la ciudad, al parecer, hoy el sol alumbraba con mayor intensidad, el viento rosaba delicadamente las copas de los árboles y las parejas enamoradas pasaban con mayor frecuencia por mi lado, y fue entonces cuando te vi, tenias unos jeans oscuros, tu cabello estaba alborotado, tenias unos lentes negros, tu camisa color azul tenia los dos botones superiores desabotonados, tenias una pose casual y una sonrisa en tu rostro, estabas en tu celular quizás leyendo algo o viendo una foto, yo quede enjaulada te mire atentamente y tu piel blanca, me llamaba, me invitaba a tocarla y descubrir que era tibia y suave, como imaginaba. Pero te diste cuenta que te veía y alzaste tu cabeza en busca mía, petrificada quede en mi lugar, quedando a mitad de la acera, observándote. Tú levantaste tus gafas, me guiñaste un ojo y seguiste el no tuyo, me sentía mal, tenía mucha vergüenza, mis mejillas rápidamente tomaron un color rojo intenso, agache al cabeza y seguí, pase por tu lado y sentí unos ojos pegados a mi espalada, con vergüenza y tristeza entre al hermoso café y me senté en la primera banca mirando hacia la ventana, la joven hermosa y amable mesera me atendió y me trajo mi capuchino, a veces me daba cuenta que había chicas tan bonitas, y yo bueno era tan común, que alguien como tú nunca se fijaría en mi.

Saque un lápiz y una hoja y trate de escribir unos sonetos que en mi mente andaban, o quizás algo que me tranquilizara un poco, aun no encontraba la dichosa dirección y eso me ponía ansiosa y nerviosa.

Estaba concentrada en mi hoja, que no me di cuenta que tu entraste a la misma cafetería, cuando entraste todo mi cuerpo entro en una corriente eléctrica, las manos me temblaban y sentía un revuelto en mi estomago, que era conocido como mariposas en el estomago, la mesera trajo mi orden, al probarlo me di cuenta que no traía azúcar, en la mesa había dos tarritos con etiquetas, sal y azúcar. Alguien fue ami mesa y cogió la azúcar, antes que yo endulzara mi capuchino, sin darme cuenta quien había sido, llame a la amable mesera y pedí otra azúcar, ella me la trajo y por fin seguí en lo mío, ya un poco más calmada. Alguien me interrumpió

-he, hola- estabas parado frente ami, rascándote la nuca, en clara señal de nervios, yo quede idiotizada, estabas ahí parado al frente mío, más guapo y atrayente que cualquier escultura de museo.

-hola- tartamudee.

-disculpa me puedo sentar- fue todo lo que dijiste después de un incomodo momento de silencio

-claro- sonreí

-creo que no soy bueno para llamar tu atención-dicho eso, pusiste la azúcar que anteriormente estaba en mi mesa, ay descubrí que habías sido tu, mi estomago se retorció y mi corazón latió más rápido que de costumbre.

-soy Edward culle- dijiste con esa sonrisa tan familiar tuya.

-Isabella Swan – me presente

Esa tarde hablamos de todo y de nada, me acompañaste hasta la dirección que buscaba, ya que conocías el área mejor que yo, me contaste de tus hermanos y cuñados, de tu color favorito, de tus intereses y aspiraciones, todo lo que decías eran tan magnífico y encantador, estaba concentrada en responder cada cuestionamiento que me hacías, de una manera, un poco mas explicita, no quería que me vieras como una tonta.

La tarde a tu lado se pasó rápido y tus ojos y boca cada minuto eran más atrayentes.

Quizás sentías lo mismo, nuestros rostros se unían lentamente hasta que mi teléfono sonó y me despertó a la realidad, era mi novio, jake y mi prometido.

Tus ojos demostraron lo que no dijiste, desesperanza, fue todo lo que leí en tus ojos, pero sin importar me sonreíste amablemente. Te ofreciste a llevarme a mi casa, peor mi madre me había traumatizado con eso de los asesinos seriales y violadores, que habían en la ciudad. Decidí y te informe amablemente que me iría sola, pero sin más, me acompañaste hasta que pare un taxi, nos despedimos, con la promesa de pronto encontrarnos de nuevo y con n nuevo número en mi lista de contactos.

Los días pasaron y no supe de ti, me inquiete y pensaba en ti, más de lo necesario y hasta jake se dio cuenta al igual que mis padre s y amigos cercanos, todos preguntaban que si estaba en la luna, muchas veces quise contestarles y decirles que no estaba en la luna que estaba contigo.

Paso una semana desde nuestro primer encuentro y al fin me llamaste, yo simplemente no cabía de la felicidad, salimos el viernes, y me invitaste a un bar, todo fue tan maravilloso, me decías cosas tan románticas que yo solo sonreía y te observaba, como alguien como tu se fijaría en mi?

La cita llego a su fin y tú en tu flamante volvo me llevaste a mi casa, como todo un caballero sacado de todos esos cuentos de hadas que de niña me obsesionaba, me abriste la puerta y con un delicado beso me dejaste aturdida y enamorada.

Las cosas con jake no eran las mismas porque simplemente el no eras tu y al fin lo había comprendido, estaba a solo tres meses de mi supuesta boda y cada vez que estaba contigo, todo perdía sentido, las cosas que me interesaban, dejaron de hacerlo y solo las verdaderas cosas que me llevaban a ti me interesaban.

Nuestros encuentros eran furtivos nuestros beso eran robados, sabía que era una mujer comprometida, pero como alejarme de ti si eras lo que siempre busque, lo que siempre necesite, me pediste muchas veces que dejara a jake pero como hacerlo si él estuvo para mí cuando tu no estabas?

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, eras tú o era él, no podía jugar con los dos, lloraba con más frecuencia y pedía al cielo una señal.

Quizás mi santo me escucho, porque descubrí que jake tenía a alguien más, la verdad no me dolió mucho, porque tú estuviste ami lado cuando caí. Me consolaste y arrullaste cuando no tenía oportunidad.

Los mese pasaron y decidí que eras todo lo que esperaba y todo lo que quería. Las cosas eran mejor de lo que esperaba, mi padre te aceptaba y mi madre te adoraba, tu familia era tan buena conmigo que a veces jure que soñaba.

Poco a poco me volví prisionera de tu amor, porque te amaba, como a nadie y como a nada, cada momento junto a ti era tan efímero que siempre deseaba más.

Ahora pienso, ¿ de verdad eres para mí?, ¿enserio existes?,¿ me amaras como lo hago yo? Pero todas las dudas se desasen cuando te veo sonreír, cuando me entrego a ti, cuando me besas de esa manera que solo tú puedes y sabes hacerlo, cuando escucho como gritas mi nombre al experimentar la mayor faceta del placer.

Porque estamos juntos y quizás ahora que estas dormido a mi lado puedo observarte mejor, puedo entender que siempre estuviste hecho para mí, que yo te espere sin duda, y te ame desde el principio.

Mirando al techo y a tu lado, quede dormida, hasta que nuestra pequeña se levanto y comenzó su matutina orquesta de llanto, me pare, ya que de costumbre estabas tan dormido que no escuchaste nada, me dirigí al cuarto de nuestras hija y ella estaba con sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas y alzando sus manos para que la alzara, tenía 6 meses y era tan parecida a ti, que era simplemente hermosa.

La arrulle y la lleve a la cocina, la deje en su silla y observe todas las fotos de nuestra boda y de nuestra luna de miel, al verlas sonreía y pensaba en ti y en lo feliz que me haces cada día.

Recordé como escribiste esa canción para mí, como tocabas el piano y siempre decías que era tu musa,

Le di su tetero y estaba tan concentrada en nuestra hija que no escuche cuando te levantaste y llegaste a mi lado, besaste mi cuello y mi piel se erizo ante el contacto, todo mi cuerpo respondía a tu presencia.

Miraste a nuestra hija y dijiste

-Renesme.-

Con esa voz tan suave y musical, ella te vio y reconoció sin duda, le hizo gestos que la alzara y feliz te la entregué.

Hoy cumplía 85 años y también se cumplían 15 años desde que me abandonaste y dejaste en este mundo sola, ahora día a día esperaba que la muerte me alcanzara para poder ir a tu lado, te extrañaba y necesitaba como antes de que te encontrara. Nuestras hija ya era madre y teníamos una nieta tan hermosa como su madre, Leah, cumplía 10 años, me hubiera gustado que la conocieras es tan parecida a ti.

Te amo Edward Cullen y con ese pensamiento abandone este mundo para al fin compartir a la eternidad contigo.


End file.
